


Obsession with Murder

by Badkarma666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkarma666/pseuds/Badkarma666
Summary: Just a quick summary of the characters and basic storyline





	Obsession with Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick summary of the characters and basic storyline

Avery is a Shy computing student who is obsessed with the murder of her friend Meghan, nine years ago  
~ A Detailed Character Profile ~  
Avery Alex James is a 19-year-old computing student whose life is dominated by solving the murder of her friend, Meghan Todd. Meghan was shot in 2010 and the killer was never brought to justice.  
She is Australian. She is currently at college. studying computing. Physically, Avery is not in good shape. She is very short with pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes.  
She grew up in a middle class neighbourhood. Her mother left when she was young, leaving her with her father, who was a drunk and a drug addict.  
She is currently single. Her most recent romance was with a body builder called Kelsey Vernon Collins, who was the same age as her. They broke up because Kelsey couldn't deal with Avery's obsession with Meghan's death.  
Avery's best friend is a computing student called Jaxon Marsh. She also hangs around with a computing student called Becky Porter. They enjoy listening to music together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BASIC INFORMATION  
Name: Avery Alex James  
Nicknames: Alix  
Date of birth: Tuesday, 21st Jan 2000 (Age 19)  
Star sign: Aries  
Nationality: Australian  
Ethnicity: European  
Social class: Middle class  
Religion: None  
Sexuality: Unknown  
Education: Some college  
Course: Computing  
Relationship status: Single  
Physical characteristics  
Height: very short  
Shape: very underweight  
Build: very fine build  
Hair colour: brown  
Eyes: blue  
Face shape: round  
Glasses/lenses: glasses  
PERSONALITY  
Positive characteristics: Shy, Caring  
Negative characteristics: Depressed, Moody, self-harmful, anorexic  
Background  
Early years  
Avery grew up in a middle class neighbourhood. Her mother left when she was young, leaving her with her father, who was a drunk and an addict.  
Formative years  
Avery started college but part way through the course got her first job as a part time sales assistant at office supplies store at age 19 (is still going to college)  
Most traumatic childhood experience:  
Her mother leaving.  
RELATIONSHIPS  
Friends~  
Jaxon Earl Marsh (Lifespan: 1998 - present)  
Relation: Friend  
Occupation: Junior student  
Age: 21  
Relationship: They are inseparable

Meghan Lucinda Todd (Lifespan: 1999 - 2010)  
Relation: Friend  
Occupation: Sales assistant  
Age: Died in 2010 aged 11. (Would have been 20.)  
Cause of death: murdered - shot  
Relationship: Avery is obsessed with solving Meghan's murder

Becky Phyllis Porter (Lifespan: 1998 - present)  
Relation: Friend  
Occupation: Student  
Age: 21  
Relationship: Get along well most of the time

~~~~Parents~~~~  
Jazmine Viola Ross (Lifespan: 1981 - present)  
Relation: Mother  
Occupation: Sales assistant  
Age: 38  
Relationship: Non-existent.

Zac Woody James (Lifespan: 1959 - present)  
Relation: Father  
Occupation: Receptionist  
Age: 60  
Relationship: Non-existent.

~~~~Former Partners~~~~  
Kelsey Vernon Collins (Lifespan: 2000 - present)  
Relation: Ex-boyfriend (1 year : 2017 - 2018)  
Occupation: Body Builder  
Reason for breakup: Kelsey couldn't deal with Avery's obsession with Meghan's death  
Age: 19  
Relationship: Occasional frosty contact

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Timeline  
2000-Age 0  
Avery James is born  
2003-Age 3  
Mother, Jazmine Viola Ross walks out  
2010-Age 10  
Meghan Lucinda Todd is murdered.  
Friend, Meghan Lucinda Todd dies aged 11 (murdered - shot)  
2017-Age 17  
Gets together with Kelsey Vernon Collins.  
2018-Age 18  
Relationship with Kelsey Vernon Collins ends (Kelsey couldn't deal with Avery's obsession with Meghan's death).  
2019-Age 19  
Starts Studying at University  
2019-03-17-Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would like to read this, or something? Just curious to see if there is a point in writing out the story :3


End file.
